


[Podfic] gnawing through the bars

by Chantress



Series: i will keep it safe (Podfics) [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, jaskier is a nonbinary person living as a trans man cuz its the 1200s, jaskier will call geralt 'darling' in every witcher fic i write and that's a promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Jaskier is. Jaskier is wearing— Jaskier is in a dress. A well-tailored dress, tight to his torso, his waist, that shade of light blue he’s so fond of, sleeves close around his arms, wrists, somehow he’s both delicate and intimidating. The fabric makes a sound when he moves. Adress.not actually a fic about jaskier wearing a dress, but a fic about jaskier gently chipping away at all geralt's repression and trauma, and how every relationship containing one trans person will eventually contain only trans peopleor: jaskier transitioned when he was still in his teens. not everyone is so lucky
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: i will keep it safe (Podfics) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785670
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] gnawing through the bars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [gnawing through the bars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819471) by [notquiteaghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteaghost/pseuds/notquiteaghost). 



> Recorded for my "Sing" square for Podfic Bingo 2020.

**Title:** gnawing through the bars  
**Author:** notquiteaghost  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** The Witcher  
**Pairing:** Geralt/Jaskier  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
**Length and format:** 00:22:04, mp3  
**Warnings:** none

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6e805gn94p66zk8/gnawing_through_the_bars.mp3/file)


End file.
